Puella Magi Madoka Magica:Before
by SaotomeShizuka
Summary: This is a tale of young Shizuka(OC) and her friends. This is also a tale of magical girls before le cannon story. On how they faced being witches, dying and such before Godoka appears. Rated T to be safe


Madoka Magica: Before.

Prologue:

_Most of you are familiar with the tale of Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi. _

_Where Homura cheats death and does her all to protect Madoka._

_Well this is a tale before it all happened._

_Before Homura became a Magical Girl,_

_Before Madoka protected Homura,_

_Before everything happened._

_It was 3 years before it all had started._

_This is a tale of the Magical girls who had died and had turned into witches before this all happened._

**CHAPTER 1: the meeting**

"Mitsuki-chan! Wait, D-Don't walk too fast!" Shizuka said as she ran as towards Mitsuki's direction.

Mitsuki looked back and saw a running Shizuka coming to her direction. Mitsuki giggled and waited for her. It was the first day of being sophomores in middle school. They were on their way to the school together. They were childhood friends.

"Hey there, Shizuka-chan. You finally woke up I see." Mitsuki said with a smile.

Shizuka grunted and Mitsuki laughed. They both walked together heading to the school. As they chatted away about various things, Itachi came and tapped Shizuka on the shoulder.

"Yo, Shizuka! Mitsuki!" Itachi said with a big grin on his face.

"You surprised me idiot! Don't just appear from behind i-idiot!" Shizuka angrily said.

"Hey, hey it's not good to be angry in the morning, Shizuka." Itachi teased Shizuka, making Shizuka hit him playfully on the back.

Meanwhile Mitsuki was just laughing away watching her two best friends' crazy antics. It was another happy day with her best friends and she missed them, especially since she just came back from America. It's been a solid year since she met them both officially. It wasn't too long in the eyes of other people but it felt like a lifetime for the three best friends.

"Mitsuki-chan, I'm so glad your back, I miss you so much!" Shizuka said as she hugged Mitsuki.

Mitsuki was surprised from the sudden hug from Shizuka but began patting her back in comfort. Meanwhile Itachi stood next to them.

"Hey I want a hug too!" He teased.

"This hug is for girls only!" Shizuka exclaimed as she let go of Mitsuki and hit Itachi again.

"That's cruel Shizuka!" he exclaimed while he pouted.

Suddenly, Mitsuki burst out laughing. Itachi and Shizuka looked at each other dumbfounded. But after a few seconds they burst into laughter as well. After a few minutes of laughing, Shizuka checked her watch.

"Shit, we're late! Mitsuki-chan, Itachi-kun we have to go! Go! Go!" Shizuka said as she ran hurriedly off to school, leaving Itachi and Mitsuki alone.

Mitsuki checked her watch, it was 7:20am. For all Mitsuki knew class started at 7:45am on Mondays. Did Shizuka forget? She saw Itachi about to run as well, so she tugged his uniform slightly.

"You both are idiots aren't you? Such a perfect pair." Mitsuki said with a sly smile.

"W-What do you mean by that?! We're late, we have to get going now, Mitsuki!" Itachi denied with a small blush.

"Never mind that, you do remember on Monday's class starts late?" Mitsuki said with a smartass smirk.

Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"Shizuka didn't tell you? That rule is changed to Friday now, that idiot…" Itachi said.

Mitsuki's eyes widen and checked her watch, it was now 7:25am. There's still a tiny bit of time to make it at least through the gate before the prefects arrive. She then started sprinting leaving Itachi behind.

"H-Hey! Wait! Mitsuki!" he shouted as he chased after her.

"Okay, class it's lunch time you are now excused." The said as she left the class.

In a matter of seconds the whole class changed from complete silence to havoc. Shizuka walked out her classroom, and tried to avoid her two best friends even though she really wanted to laugh at them for almost being late. But she has something else to do. She needed to satisfy her hidden desire. Is it wrong to be somewhat of a stalker? That was the thought that always was lingering in her mind. She really did like him. It was just a matter of time till she confessed. That's what she keeps telling herself that is…

Shizuka walked quickly to the other class, peeked through the classes' window. She looked around, looking for the brunette guy with sparkling eyes. No luck, she sighed.

"I guess I'm not destined to meet him today." Shizuka said with another sigh.

After waiting for a few more minutes, Shizuka heard a familiar tune, it was intriguing. She followed it, as she did she was playing the guessing game on the title of the song. Suddenly, the tune stopped. Shizuka found herself in a dark place.

"Where am….I? It's still morning. How could it be this dark now..." Shizuka said quietly to herself.

Suddenly, a light flickered on, though it was still quite dark because the light was dim. A girl appeared with red hair, it looked almost like it was blood colored. Her eyes were ruby red and shone from the light. Her skin was pale. Her expression was well, expressionless. To some people they might have thought she was a ghost with blood on their hair but Shizuka was instead intrigued. Shizuka walked forward slowly, still slightly startled as she was curious. The closer Shizuka got, the more she saw the redhead more. Her hands were small and dainty, but it wasn't her hands that caught Shizuka's attention. It was what was in it. A rabbit like creature was resting in her arms.  
"Is she it Kyuubey?" the redhead said to her rabbit creature friend.

The rabbit like creature jumped out of the redhead's arms and came towards Shizuka. Shizuka took a tiny step back but she was still very curious in finding out what this was.

"Who are you…and what are you? Were you guys the one playing the tune?" Shizuka asked question by question.

The redhead laughed.

"I am Azusa, I am a magical girl and the thing there? He's Kyuubey, the creature that will grant your greatest desires and I was the one playing the tune," Azusa said as she revealed a violin.

Kyuubey came closer to Shizuka. 

"Yes, she's the one Azusa." Kyuubey said.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

A/N: Hey guys! My first PUBLISHED fanfiction. I'm sorry if it sucks. TT^TT

But, cut to the chase I'll be updating this pretty randomly and I'm going to make sure it's 1,000 words for each chapter. Sorry if it's little. I REALLY would love feedback and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Anyways, I LOVE writing so yeah, I'm also working on a Black Butler Fanfic too~


End file.
